I Couldn’t Wait
by im your imaginary friend
Summary: Natsu has been back for a while, and os acting the same as before. So why doesnt Lucy feel alright with this, how do they handle the change, and what will come out of it. Nalu oneshot.


One year.

It had been one year since Natsu returned and he still acted though everything was the same.

Most times Lucy didn't mind, she enjoyed his company and during the time he was gone she missed him. She missed the way he would sneak into her bed and keep her warm during the winter, even though she would yell at him and kick him out in the morning. She missed the way he would eat all the food she made and tell her "this is amazing Luce!" She missed the way he would hug her from behind and she would get the soothing scent of a campfire radiating off him. She missed the gentle touch he would give when he took her hand and ran. And most of all, she missed his smile, my god his smile. Even in the heat of battle, he would flash that smile and she knew they would be okay, the smile he would give to let her know that no matter what, he would never lose.

But then he went away, it might have been to train which she understood, but he left anyway. He left her. Lucy knew he wasn't obligated to stay with her, they weren't together, but she loved him anyway.

Yes she loved him, and she had known it for a while. She tried to deny it, even tried to like other people, but it always ended up back with him no matter how long he was away, Lucy Heartfilia was still and always would be, in love with the fire mage that was Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu had gone away for a year, again actually. This wasn't the time where he left for a year and came back during the Grand Magic Games. No, he left again, for longer. This time he said goodbye in person, said that it was something he needed to do, and she let him go but it still hurt. Then he came back to her over a year later, and acted as though everything was the same. And that hurt her.

Lucy say there of her bed, trying to write some of her novel, but she couldn't stop thinking about Natsu.

 _Why can't you fall in love with someone else?_ She thought to herself. _There are so many wonderful guys out there, some of whom have asked you out, why do you still pine over Natsu of all people?_

She couldn't answer that question, even though she asked herself it everyday.

It was getting late so she decided to get to bed. She got up from her desk and headed over to her dresser where she pick out a simple pair of grey shorts and a tank top, undressed, and got into the pajamas she picked out. She put her hair in a messy bun and headed off to her bed. As soon as she sat down on it her window slammed open.

"Hey Luce!" A familiar voice called out.

"NATSU WHY CANT YOU USE THE FRONT DOOR?!" She cried out in response, although she knew he never would come through the front door, the yelling was a force of habit.

"Oh c'mon Luce ya know me better than that." He said walking across her bed and jumping onto the floor.

"Listen I'm tired and I-" she stopped and looking around the room, then out the window "where's Happy?" She asked.

"He is back in the guild, I asked him to stay cuz I wanted to talk with you alone." He said, the last part more seriously than the prior.

"Alone?" Lucy questioned, "what about?"

"It's just that, well ya know... we have known each other for a while and I... well ya see the thing is..." Natsu stammered like that for a while, pacing around the room with his hand around the nape of his neck.

"Just spit it out already" Lucy said.

And just like that she was chest to chest with Natsu, one hand around her waist and the other in her hair, his lips firmly pressed against hers. She didn't know what to do, sure she was pondered over this moment, all the 'what ifs' she went through in her head, but nothing prepared her for this moment, she stood there, unsure what to do with eyes wide open when he released her.

"Wha..." She stammered.

"I couldn't wait any longer." He replied, gazing into her eyes.

"You, you kissed me."

"Yeah I did"

"Like on the lips, Natsu Dragneel kissed me"

"Yeah, I did"

"Why?"

This was not a question Natsu was prepared for.

"Well I've loved you for a while and I didn't know how to tell you, I asked Mira and she said to be straight forward, but I'm not good with words and you know that, and since I was away for so long I thought things would be weird, so I tried to act normal this year, like it was before, but it was getting harder to do so, and I just missed you and I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell you before but I was scared you wouldn't feel that way for me, and then I saw you tonight and well, I couldn't wait any longer."

This took her back, he was purposely acting normal? All this time? She thought he just didn't care he was away.

"Baka!" She cried out "nothing has been normal this past year, I've hated it, I have been in love with you for years, and you left, then you came back and acted as though you didn't leave for over a year, it was hell without you! I missed you Natsu, I missed everything about you, and yes I know I got you back and I know I should be complaining for it, but I wished you would have talked to me about this before! Instead of acting like everything was the same because it wasn't. I missed you more than you could understand."

"l...Luce, I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way. I know you might not believe me now but I promise you I will never leave again." He replied to her, more in a whisper.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise. And wait, you're in love with me too?"

"Too?" She questioned, then rethought what they had both said only a moment ago "oh my stars I told you I was in love with you!!! Wait your in love with me I, i..." She stuttered, unsure of what to do.

"Well I thought it would be obvious cuz A. I stated it and B. I did kiss you." He laughed.

"You kissed me." She whispered, turning her back and touching her lips lightly.

"Luce?"

And then she did what she had only dreamed of, she turned around, swung her arms around him and kissed him. Sure it wasn't their first kiss technically, but this time she kissed him and he kissed her back, he wrapped his arms around her as they fell onto her bed. Legs were intertwined as their tounges danced around in their mouths. He moved his hand into her hair as she did the same. They did this dance for a while before they stopped and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia, now and forever."

"And I love you, Natsu Dragneel and I always will."

They stayed there, bodies intertwined with each other, and fell asleep happily. They would stay like this until the morning, and would do it again every night.


End file.
